


More Than Words

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing Kink, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Light BDSM, POV Female Character, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It begins innocently enough."  A late night conversation sets Emma and Regina on a path of exploration and fantasy that brings them even closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShioriKaiou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriKaiou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good Intent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837132) by [ShioriKaiou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriKaiou/pseuds/ShioriKaiou). 



> Date Written: 25 September - 13 October 2014  
> Word Count: 12485  
> Written for: Swan Queen Big Bang: Banging All Summer 2014  
> Artist: [ShioriKaiou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriKaiou/pseuds/ShioriKaiou)  
> Based on: ["Good Intent"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1837132) artwork  
> Summary: "It begins innocently enough." A late night conversation sets Emma and Regina on a path of exploration and fantasy that brings them even closer together.  
> Spoilers: Post-season 3 canon divergence, so anything up to that point is fair game, but the Frozen arc doesn't happen, nor does any of the CaptainSwan stuff beyond Hook trying and Emma rebuffing him repeatedly.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: While I've written a variety of Swan Queen fantasy pieces in the past, I've wanted to do a proper fantasies story for Regina and Emma for a while now. Getting this pinch hit piece for the Forbidden Fruit half of Swan Queen Big Bang: Banging All Summer 2014 gave me the opportunity I was looking for. I had a lot of fun coming up with the various fantasies used in this story. The chapter titles are entirely Shatterpath's fault, which seems apropos somehow. Regina's ringtone for Emma is Fleetwood Mac's "Save Me", the meaning of which will hopefully get explored somewhere down the line.
> 
> And for the record, I believe this may turn into a whole AU series for Emma and Regina to explore various fantasies. Given all the work I did on constructing the background of this piece, I'd like to see it expanded upon even more.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [Shatterpath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath) & [TheOnlySPL](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL) were my official hand holders and betas for this story. Any remaining mistakes are totally on me.

It begins innocently enough. We're curled up in bed one night, bare legs tangled together, Emma's head resting on my chest. It's more comforting than it's probably legal to be, but I don't care. The reassuring weight of her warm body against mine keeps me grounded in the here and now, distracting me from the remnants of the nightmares that woke me in the first place. Lightly calloused fingertips trace along my ribs, pausing as they feel the slightest bump in the curve of bone, moving back and forth over that little spot.

"A new colt we were breaking went skittish one afternoon," I reply softly to her unasked question, somehow surprised that it's never been brought up before. "A bee flew up out of a clump of clover in the grass and spooked him. He reared and took me off-guard, sending me sprawling to the ground."

"Did it hurt?"

"I couldn't breathe for what felt like forever. When my body finally kicked in on my need for oxygen, it felt like my side was on fire. Old Stephen didn't even have to touch it to know I'd broken at least one rib. It took Daddy and Daniel both to hold me down while Old Stephen bound me up so tightly that I thought I'd pass out from the pain."

She shifts up onto one elbow, leaning across my body to press a gentle kiss to that spot. The sensation sends a shiver down my spine. "I've sprained my ribs a couple times and that shit hurt bad enough. I can't even imagine how intense it would be to break one. And you didn't have access to morphine and the like back in your old land either."

"No, Mama used her magic in a rare show of benevolence and kept me relatively pain free. She wanted Daddy to put the colt down, but he refused."

"It wasn't _your_ horse, was it?" Her head snaps up, eyes seeking some answer in mine.

"No, but he was related through his dam's line. Daddy just reminded her that he was a green colt that needed breaking, and then he'd be good as new." I smirk at the memory. "And he reminded Mama that the colt came from part of Grandfather's prized equestrian stock. That reminded her of the price he would command upon the completion of his training. She let him live and even put part of the earnings from his sale into my dowry."

"Which went to my grandfather, I'm guessing?" she asks, the corners of her mouth dipping drastically.

Without thought, I cup her cheek, tugging her face closer to press a gentle kiss to her lips. "It's all right. I got it back and more when he died." It's taken years for me to be quite this glib about it, but knowing that she despises what he did to me has certainly helped. "It doesn't matter now. I'm far better off than I ever was in the Enchanted Forest."

"Even without the constant reliability of your magic?"

"Even so." The words are past my lips before they even make conscious sense in my mind, but they're true. "I have something now that I didn't have there. Well, I have more access to it now than I ever did there." When her eyebrows draw together with her confusion, I lift a hand to stroke her forehead. "Love, Emma. Practically unconditional love has always been a rare commodity for me, you know that."

"It's not _practically_ anything, Gina. I have no conditions to my feelings for you."

The ferocity of her claim has darkened her eyes, nearly obliterating the hints of blue and gold, and I'm reminded again of just what genetics fuel her looks. My fingers keep stroking across her forehead until the pale skin is smooth again and she rests her cheek over my sternum.

"I know you don't _now_ , my love," I say softly, fingers shifting to card through her sweat-damp hair. "But we both fought our feelings and our misgivings for a long time before we finally--"

"Got our heads out of our asses?" she asks, cutting off the rest of my thought.

"That's one way of putting it," I reply with a chuckle.

Silence surrounds us for a moment or two as I continue to play with her hair. Her body starts to get that heavy feeling indicating when she's about to fall asleep, making me smile in my own lassitude. We really have grown into a kind of synchronicity that I never expected to have in my life. Yes, our magic may be fueling that connection, but it's not the only factor. 

My eyes have closed and I'm nearly asleep when I feel her fingers caress the site of my awkwardly healed rib again. It makes me shiver, but I've no desire to stop her or the sense of wellbeing that her touch always seems to give me.

"Why don't you ride anymore?" Her question is soft, but her head hasn't moved from its spot on my chest. "Is it because of Daniel?"

"Partly." My hand stills in her hair as I feel the familiar ache tugging in my chest. "It's also partly because of Rocinante and Daddy. There are so many memories associated with horses that ended tragically…"

Her lips press against the skin over my heart once, twice, three times. The symbolism catches like a lump in my throat, tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. After a moment, she shifts up onto her elbows, arms balanced on either side of my torso. "Gina?"

"Hmm?" I can't open my eyes to meet her gaze just yet. The pain is still a little too close to the surface.

"If I came with you, would you consider taking up riding again?" I tense at her request, but she cups my cheek and continues before I can speak. "I know it'll be hard, but Henry has been making comments about visiting his horse again finally and…"

When she doesn't continue with her thought, I open one eye to squint at her. There's worry in her eyes, but something else that dances deeper in the shadows, something I can't quite pin down. Shifting to kiss her palm, I attempt a weak smile.

"And what, Emma?" Her cheeks grow noticeably pinker as she drops her gaze. Okay, that's definitely got my curiosity piqued. "Emma?"

"I--" She clears her throat and looks at me finally, cheeks still rosy. "I want to see you in the outfit, okay? You know, the whole riding thing with the jodhpurs and stuff. You, uh, you _do_ still have those things, right? Because I bet you look hot as hell in them."

She looks so hopeful and embarrassed at the same time that I can't help but laugh. The sensation feels good, serving to chase away the melancholy of the earlier bits of our conversation and their attendant memories. I know she didn't try to upset me with the conversation, and want her to know that, too. Without thought, I shift as if to press a kiss to her palm again but lick my lips instead, the tip of my tongue teasing her skin. She shudders at the sensation, cheeks growing a deeper shade of pink, and lets her eyes flutter shut.

"If I didn't know any better, Emma Swan, I'd think the idea of me in my riding attire turns you on."

"That's-- I--" She groans loudly, fingers shifting back to grip my hair as she pulls me closer for a quick, hard kiss that leaves me breathless and squirming with need. "Does that answer your damned question, Gina?"

"I'm not sure," I finally say when I find my voice again, smirking as my husky tone brings on that hungry look in her eyes. "I suppose I can see if my old riding clothes still fit. If not, I'm sure I can at least procure a pair of the leather pants I used to wear when I was the queen. If memory serves correctly, they were tighter than any of your skinny jeans are on you. Would that suffice for you, Emma? Me in a pair of practically painted on leather pants?"

She narrows her eyes and purses her lips. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" When I smirk and shrug nonchalantly, she tightens her grip on my hair until I hiss. "That's not answering my question, Regina."

For a long moment, I can't formulate the words to reply, last minute plan to tease being tossed back into my face. My entire existence narrows down to her tight grip on my hair and her intense, desire-darkened gaze, both of which have my heart trip hammering in my chest. This is a response that still overwhelms me, even as I feel my own arousal ramping up again. Her hand shifts, bringing my focus back to the prickling sensation in my scalp.

"Y-Yes, Emma." I finally manage to stutter out the words before biting at my bottom lip, but somehow I manage to keep from dropping my gaze. Just a tiny bit of defiance never really hurts in the long run, right?


	2. Honey, I'm Home - Part 1

"Damn it, Regina! Stop moving!"

"Sorry."

It takes more concentration than it should for me to sit still. This is ridiculous; I shouldn't be this antsy about what we're doing tonight. The exasperated sigh from in front and slightly above me is clear indication that Ruby can sense my agitation, even if I _could_ sit perfectly still.

"So what brought about this little game of yours?" she finally asks after I do my best to settle once more. "All Emma said was that she wanted me to help you with this transformation of yours."

I attempt a nonchalant shrug, but the quirk of her eyebrow tells me she sees right through it. Closing my eyes, I take a slow, deep breath as the memories wash over me. I force myself to meet her gaze as I begin to explain. "Emma asked me to wear an outfit for her, said she'd wanted to see me in it for a long time."

"One of your Evil Queen outfits, right?" she asks with a lecherous grin. "Because I can tell you right now, those were some of the sexiest things I've ever seen."

"Seriously, Ruby? I find that hard to believe. You _hated_ me back then, you all did."

She shrugs, the grin growing broader. "And you hated Emma's red leather jacket when you first met her. Hell, you hated _Emma_ when you first met her. Look at you now."

I feel the blush heating up my cheeks at the veracity of her words. After Daniel, I never knew anyone who willingly appreciated anything about me, tangible or otherwise. All they wanted to do was keep their hearts in their bodies, so they either fought me or agreed to whatever I demanded. I'm not proud of that manipulation, even though I felt I was proud of it then. I made them love me, regardless of their own feelings. They were mine to lord over and destroy any pretense of happiness they might have had.

Yes, Henry loved me, and still does, but that's different. To him, I'll always be Mommy: the woman who soothes his fears and hurts; the woman who encourages him; the woman who loves him so much, it transcended the lack of my heart beating in my chest for a time.

And then Emma came along. She wormed her way into my neat, tidy life with Henry and a town full of cursed people going about their mundane little lives, never once coming close to true happiness. She turned my happy ending on its ear within the first ten minutes of being in Storybrooke. I was just too damned stubborn to see it. Stubborn and terrified as hell. Especially before I thought I lost her to the Wraith.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?" I blink and smile sheepishly at her.

"Are you okay? You kind of zoned out on me there."

"I just…" I shake my head, unable to meet her gaze. "I'm fine. Are we close to done? I don't want to keep Emma waiting again."

Ruby just smiles that enigmatic smile of hers and returns to her work. My eyes flutter shut again as I fall into the sensations of her nimble fingers applying my makeup. I drift off, lost in my thoughts as she works, trusting that she and Emma discussed how this should look.

"Okay, Regina, I think we're done with your makeup. Let me fix up your hair, then you should be ready for pictures and meeting your sexy lady love."

Rolling my eyes, I shift again to allow her to stand behind me. Her hands are sure and steady as she undoes the hasty, messy bun, fingers combing through my hair to get the worst of the snarls out before she begins to guide a brush through it. The sensations lull me into further relaxation, moaning softly when she tugs at a remaining snarl. Her knowing chuckle is a clear reminder that I'm not with Emma just yet. The telltale hiss of hair product landing in her palm is the only warning I get before she starts working it into my hair. How did I never know of this sensitivity before Emma came along?

"Stop biting your lip, Regina," Ruby scolds and tugs at a strand of my hair to get my attention. "You're going to ruin my makeup job before Emma even sees it."

"Sorry, I--"

"Yeah, I have a thing with people fondling my hair, too. Look, I'm trying to go as quickly as possible, because I can _totally_ smell you right now, but if you end up needing some relief, you just let me know, okay?"

I don't even bother to stop the embarrassed groan from escaping my lips. "Please just finish up, Ruby."

Her only reply is a raunchy chuckle as she switches to a comb to slick my hair back, blowing drying it lightly and taming the ends into a ponytail at the base of my skull. "All right," she finally says. "Your torture is done. Stand up, but don't open your eyes just yet. Let me get the finishing touch first."

As I stand up slowly so I don't lose my balance, I fight a moan and feel her settle a hat on my head. "Can I look now, Ruby?"

"Yeah, go for it."

Slowly opening my eyes, I see a sight I never thought I would. There, in the full length mirror, is a person I barely recognize. Charcoal tailored pants encase my lower half, but even I can see the bulge shifting the fit of the woolen material at my crotch. A crisp white button down shirt is tucked into said pants, the buttons still straining slightly despite Ruby having rather tightly bound my breasts when I first came up to her room. I'm only now finally starting to get used to the modified way I need to breathe because of the binding, and I'm thankful this is temporary. This is a far more confining sensation than any of my corsets ever were. I find it discomfiting, but far more acceptable than trying to put on my riding outfit again. That had been a horrible disaster that had me abed for two straight days as I tried to get rid of the nightmares.

Not even Archie's gentle guidance could easily sway my demons back behind their locked doors, though eventually they did retreat.

Shaking off my dark thoughts, I return to my reflection in the looking glass. A blood red tie is expertly knotted around my neck, contrasting with both the white shirt and the charcoal suit coat that I take from Ruby's hands to slip on. A small square of the same blood red silk pokes out of the breast pocket. I can't help but smile as she shifts to adjust the set of my coat from behind me.

"Damn, Regina! You definitely clean up nice," she says with a wolfish grin. "Emma's gonna come on the spot when she sees you."

Blushing at the compliment, I realize that her makeup job has really perfected the illusion of stubble on my face. Yes, I could use magic to make it more realistic, but that's not what this night is about. The mousse has slicked back my hair, allowing the fedora to sit evenly on my head, the back of the brim resting on top of my ponytail. The black felt is banded with a silk ribbon of the same color as my tie and pocket kerchief. 

"This is incredible, Ruby," I say, turning back and forth to get the whole look. "I'd apologize for the life I gave you in the curse, but right now, I'll admit to the selfishness of being glad I gave it to you."

She laughs and turns me around to button up the coat and attach a tiny wolf tie tack. "That's my personal touch; a signature, if you will. And don't you _dare_ apologize for the life you gave me and Granny. You made it better for us. You kept us together and you freed me from the wolf, even for a handful of decades, so that I could live a more normal life. I'm grateful to you for both of those things, Regina."

That gratitude still confounds me. "I'm not sure if I should thank you or tell you that you're welcome. What's the protocol here?"

"Doesn't matter," she replies with a grin and grabs her phone before herding me toward the door. "Put your shoes on and let's get your sexy ass downstairs to your car so your woman can properly drool and jump your bones."

"I--" I pause in slipping into my black patent leather heels. Emma always likes me in heels, no matter what. "Ruby, I don't think I can drive with this binder on and--" I gesture vaguely toward my crotch.

"Not to worry, boss lady. Emma and I already worked out that I'll drive you to the mansion, then jog back here. Granny already approved the extra time off from the diner. I just have to work the morning shift tomorrow."


	3. Honey, I'm Home - Part 2

Stepping out of the car, I smile at Ruby as she hands me the keys, then turn to face the house. Emma's bug is already out front, so I know she's home and waiting for me. Nothing starts until I open the front door. That's the rule when we fulfill a fantasy at home.

"Go on, Regina," she says softly, turning me around to adjust my outfit once again. There's a gentle, encouraging smile on her lips, even as her eyes twinkle with mischief. "Your sexy lady's in there, waiting to commence with your date. I happen to know that she's got a phenomenal romantic dinner for two waiting in warming dishes for you to walk in the door. But I had nothing to do with dessert." She winks at me and pats my chest over my sternum. "Well, I did help dress it up, but she's the one that'll be eating it, so…"

Nervous laughter splutters up from deep in my gut and I swat at her hands. "Get out of here, wolfling! And don't you _dare_ sneak around here with your enhanced senses to play voyeur either. I'll take it out of your hide if you do."

"You ruin _all_ my fun, Regina!" She tries to pout, but that mischievous twinkle in her eyes gives her away. "Besides, when you both come stumbling in for coffee in the morning, I'll smell the sex on you and get my thrills that way." With that, she takes off at a sprint, laughter trailing after her.

Shaking my head, I make a mental promise to find some way to get her back for her teasing, then turn to face the house again. A deep breath fills my lungs as much as I can manage with the binder, but it's enough to settle me into my skin and my temporary persona for tonight. 

Walking up to the door, I blow out another breath before opening it and letting myself in. "Hi, honey," I call, trying to make my voice deeper. "I'm home! What's for dinner?"

I can hear movement in the kitchen that moves into the dining room. If I'm not mistaken, my love is also wearing heels. Well, that will certainly make things interesting. Without thought, I reach down to adjust the harness and its attachment, still unused to the sensation of anything so constantly rubbing against my clit. The car ride over from Granny's, despite being only three blocks, had me squirming. I'm glad it wasn't a longer ride or Ruby might have gotten quite a little show.

"I'm in the kitchen, darling," Emma calls out. "I've got your evening cocktail all ready for you in the dining room. Dinner should be ready in just a moment or two, so feel free to make yourself comfortable in the den. I'll come get you when dinner's ready."

So she's not going to let me see her just yet? All right, that's fine. I can play along then. It just means that she won't see me yet either. "Smells wonderful, honey," I call as I make my way into the dining room to grab my glass of scotch before heading into the den to settle in my favorite chair with the paper. Sipping at my scotch, I smile upon recognizing the smooth flavor of Emma's favored MacCutcheon. She's definitely going all out for this, isn't she?

"How was work today, darling?" she asks a moment or two later.

I glance up over my paper to smile at the sight before me. Emma has somehow found an old-fashioned frilly, full length apron that covers her dress. The apples appliqued all over it make me chuckle. "The usual. That's a lovely apron, honey. Wherever did you find it?"

"This old thing? Granny found it for me. Said it might make me lucky. Or maybe she said it might bring me luck. I don't exactly remember right now."

There's a twinkle in her eyes as she gives me her answer that belies the otherwise contrite look on her face. My eyes move down the length of her body from the soft curls against her shoulders, past the apron, and down long, shapely legs to the red heels that match portions of my own outfit. I can't wait to see the dress under that laughably adorable apron.

"You're awfully cheeky tonight, honey. Have you been nipping at the cooking sherry again?"

"Of course not! I'm just happy to have you home, that's all. Now you just sit here for another minute or two while I get dinner on the table. Be right back."

And then she's gone, managing to back out of the room so that I _still_ can't get a glimpse at her dress. I'm going to have to burn that damned apron. Or tie her up with it. Either is a valid option at this point, and both would be equally enjoyable in their own rights. Shaking my head, I set the paper aside and sip at my scotch. This is going to be an amusing night, that's for sure.

*****

"Dinner's ready, darling!"

Emma's voice from the kitchen pulls me from the lovely daydream I was having. With a smile, I head into the dining room with my drink to see the table fully set with the good china, the crystal, and the linen napkins. Two places are set at opposite ends of the table. That makes me pout. I was hoping to at least play a little footsie with Emma while we eat.

"Are you sitting down yet?"

I quickly take my place at the head of the table, which seems more apropos tonight than usual. "Yes, honey, I'm just anxious to taste the lovely meal you've prepared."

She comes into the dining room then, a plate in each hand, still wearing that infernal apron. Oh, she'll pay for that later on. The smell of dinner hits just before the plate is set in front of me: roast beef smothered in mushroom gravy with baby red potatoes, green beans, carrots, and a side salad fit for a king. I owe Granny and Ruby something very special for their help in this whole evening.

"This looks incredible! And smells even better."

And then I realize she's still looking down at the plate left in her hand as she turns to take her own seat. She hasn't actually seen my face yet. She won't see the full effect until she takes her seat. I shift slightly to offer her the best view of my transformation. She sets her plate down, then settles in her chair. I glance down at my plate, waiting for her to react to seeing me. The sudden gasp from the other end of the table makes me smile.

"R-Regina?"

"Yes, my love?" I ask, dropping the pretense of the 1950s sitcom scenario, and lift my gaze to take in her startled face.

"You look--" She licks her lips suddenly and, even from across the table, I can see her eyes darken with desire. "You look fucking incredible. I so owe Ruby big time for this."

"We both do," I reply, surprised that my voice is so steady, and sip at my scotch. "I'd tell you how you look, but all I can see is that damned apron. And I don't remember that being part of our deal for this evening."

She flushes hotly at that. "I couldn't help myself. It just seemed like something to wear."

"Come here, Emma." I put just a bit of the Evil Queen's steel in my voice. "And when you get over here, that apron had best be nowhere I can touch it."

She grins at that, biting her bottom lip as she stands up. She takes her time untying the apron's strings and lets it slide down her body, revealing the tight, red sheath dress that she's taunted me with for four years now. Her necklace sparkles from the candles' glow on the table. Without thought, I stand to meet her halfway, twirling her around to get a look at the whole outfit, then doing the same for her. I press a gentle kiss to her lips, fingers stroking her cheek.

"You look incredible, my love," I murmur between kisses as I make my way to her ear. "Why have you never worn this dress for me before?"

"How often have I worn a dress in all the time you've known me, Gina?" She tilts her head to the side, shifting to move closer to me. The motion has her brushing her hip against my crotch, shifting my harnessed addition, which makes me groan softly in her ear. "Oh my god! You wore it, didn't you?"

"Well, I had to complete the image we agreed upon, right?" I nip at her earlobe, one hand tangling in her hair as the other glides down her back to hold her close. "You wanted to know what it would be like if I were to dress like a man. Well, I can't do that unless I have that one vital piece of equipment, can I?"

She rubs up against me, one hand stroking along the front of my pants, forcing the dildo to move. I groan again, feeling my arousal notch up again, and she chuckles knowingly. "How long have you been wearing this thing, Gina?"

Still nuzzling at her ear and neck, I consider how long it's been. "Um, I put it on at Ruby's when she was helping me transform into what you see here. So I guess it's been about two or three hours, maybe four at the outside?"

"What?" Emma leans back to study my face. "You are hardcore, Gina! I bet you haven't let yourself get off on it yet either, have you?"

"When Ruby was dealing with my hair, I almost did." I feel my cheeks warm. "And again when we were driving over here."

"What?" Her laughter is both embarrassing and infectious.

"But I didn't do anything because that would break the spirit of our little fantasy tonight."

Emma grins and kisses me roughly before stepping back to study me. "Thank you for that, but I do believe you deserve a reward for being so in control of yourself for so long under the circumstances." She motions to the table behind us. "You know, I'd hoped we'd eat first, then perhaps dessert right here on this table, but--"

"Henry eats his dinner at this table!"

She chuckles. "And he eats breakfast at the island in the kitchen and watches TV on the couch in the den. Oh, and he touches the front door to enter and leave the house, and uses the stairs to get to and from his bedroom. What exactly is your point, baby?"

I start to say something, then close my mouth. She speaks the truth and I know it. "Fine. You're right."

"Yes, I am. But I don't want to ruin this beautifully set table or the meal that Granny made for us. So…" She steps closer, removing the tie tack before tugging at the silk to have me follow her. "We have a bit of a dilemma here."

Each step moves the dildo and its harness against my re-awakened skin. Before I realize the thought, I move to press her against the wall, trapping her against my own body. Taking possession of her lips, I swallow her startled moan as my tongue duels with hers. One hand glides down her side to inch up under the hem of her dress, mapping out smooth, bare skin that I know so very well after all this time. As my hand crests the curve of her hip, I let out a low growl against her lips.

"Not even a thong? Someone expected to get lucky tonight."

She laughs breathlessly. "Well, Granny did mention something about that apron helping me get lucky, so…"

"Idiot," I mutter, nipping sharply at her bottom lip, and move my hand to cup her pussy. "So wet for me already? Guess I'm not the only one who's been controlling herself today."

"Oh god, Gina!" she moans, hips bucking toward me.

"I'm thinking I'll just fuck you right here against this wall, my love. My only question now is whether I let you face me or face the wall." My fingernail lightly grazes her clit. "Any preference?"


	4. Seaside Sanity Break

Emma hasn't made any requests for the continuation of our fantasy explorations in over a week now. For that matter, neither have I. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the level of control I succumbed to, or how much I enjoyed that sensation of power over Emma. It felt too much like when I was the Evil Queen who thrived on insanity and power. No, I didn't hurt Emma, but the aftermath was every bit as emotionally harrowing as when I tried to put on my riding gear in the original attempt at fulfilling a fantasy.

To say that Archie has been up to his eyeballs in notes from my sessions is an understatement of titanic proportions. That he's been willing to allow a few sessions with both of us, particularly regarding this whole idea of fantasy fulfillment partially gone awry, only proves that he's made of stronger stuff than I ever thought possible. I'm grateful to my younger self for choosing so correctly for his new life in this land. He's been a godsend in more ways than I can properly explain.

My phone vibrates and I know who it is without even looking. Swiping across the screen, I smile at the message there.

           _Hey there, gorgeous. What are you doing right now?_

Without thought, I turn around to check out my office window, half-expecting to see her standing down there with that adorably goofy grin on her face and that absurdly adorable earflap hat on her head. Disappointed by her lack of appearance, I start to type a reply.

           _Finishing up some notes in preparation for the city council meeting with your mother. You?_

It takes a couple of minutes before I get a reply from her, which is fine. I really do need to finish those notes, so I can email them off to Snow before the meeting at the end of the week. I hate this odd dual mayors thing, but there's nothing else in this town that I'm truly qualified to do. Well, there is something, but I haven't been able to go anywhere near its location in nearly three years now.

           _Just finished handing off the cruiser to David. Rubes has backup. You about done yet?_

Glancing at the clock, I can see that it's later than expected, but still fairly light out. And to be completely honest, I'm just not in the mood to do any further work today.

           _Not by my workload, but I'm going to follow doctor's orders and put my sanity first._

I start cleaning up my desk as I wait for her returning text. When the phone starts trilling out Emma's ringtone, I recognize Christine McVie's voice immediately and answer it before the chorus starts again. "Emma? Is something wrong?"

Her soft chuckle sounds across the phone, but it doesn't mask the concern in her voice. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I'm--" What? How do I answer her unspoken question. "I think I need to take a step back from being mayor. Just a short reprieve. Your mother has some strange ideas of how to organize things."

"Set your teeth on edge, hmm?"

She knows me far too well. More than too well sometimes, but those are usually the times I need her to do it the most. I just hadn't realized this was one of those times.

"Gina?"

"I'm here, Emma," I reply and sigh softly. "I'm sorry. I can't seem to stay focused at the moment."

"I'm on my way over to your office. You have ten minutes to get your desk in order, then I'm dragging you away for a much-needed sanity break."

"Emma--"

"No arguments, young lady, or I may have to take you over my knee."

Her chuckle carries over the line, wrapping around me like a warm blanket. I join in on the laughter, but feel a strange clenching deep in my belly at her comment.

"Yes, ma'am. Ten minutes."

"Wait! What are you wearing?"

The question throws me for a loop, but I answer her anyway. "Black slacks, burgundy blouse, and a black blazer. Why?"

"Do you have your cold weather emergency change of clothes bag still?"

"Of course, I do, Emma. It's the middle of November in Maine, almost Thanksgiving even. What is this all about?"

"Okay, I'm giving you fifteen minutes. When I walk in that door, I want you changed into your cold weather clothes, including the boots, and ready to go home. No questions asked."

"But--"

"No questions asked. See you in fifteen. I love you, Gina."

With that, the line goes dead. I stare at my phone for a moment, the shot of the three of us smiling back at me, and consider calling her back to demand answers. But I know how Emma is when she gets in one of these moods. It's best to just do as she asks.

Decision made, I fly into action. In less than five minutes, my desk is straightened and all of my files backed up for either working at home or, more likely, to wait until I come back tomorrow. That thought makes my stomach clench. Perhaps this is something to discuss with Archie at our next appointment. Filing that away for later, I grab the bag of clothes from the closet and head into my bathroom. Emma was right that I should always have a spare outfit for the season in the car and one in my office. It's safer that way, and actually came in handy once or twice already.

Comfort beats out propriety as I strip off my mayoral clothes and stuff them into the bag roughly before redressing in shades of black and grey. A soft dove grey Henley is tucked into worn black jeans that are not nearly as painted on as Emma's skinny jeans, but they still prominently display my legs and ass. Black wool socks encase my feet before rugged black boots are laced up to cover them. The down jacket that Emma gave me for our first Christmas together waits for her arrival, along with gloves and a scarf.

I start pacing in my office, stopping when I realize that it's begun to snow harder. Suddenly I'm grateful for Emma's insistence on that emergency bag. My heels would be useless in this snow. I find myself getting caught up in the swirl of the snowflakes as they get blown this way and that outside my window. When the knock sounds at the door, it startles me from my reverie.

"C-Come in." I wince at the hesitancy in my voice.

"Hey, gorgeous," Emma says as she walks in with two large takeout cups from Granny's. "I heard there was someone here in need of a sanity break." She continues into the room, setting the cups on my desk, then moves around to pull me into a gentle hug. "And a hug always helps with those."

Melting into her embrace, I nuzzle at her neck. "And you always know when I need one, don't you?" She hums her reply, one hand rubbing my back in small circles. "So where are you taking me?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Get your jacket on, gloves, too. Daylight's a-wasting."

Her random turns of phrase always make me laugh, and this time is no different. I slip on my coat, zipping it up, and settle the scarf around my neck before pulling on the gloves. Emma hands me one of the cups with a grin. The scent of peppermint hits me first, followed by chocolate. Taking a sip, I can feel the warmth of both cocoa and peppermint schnapps radiating out from my chest.

"Granny wanted to make sure we were plenty warm enough," is all Emma says as she takes my hand and leads me out of my office.

I don't even bother to look back or think of the suit wrinkling in my bathroom. We make our way out of the building, past my startled assistant, into the rosy twilight of the day. We walk in silence toward the docks and down to the sandy shores of the bay. The snow falls around us, blanketing the ground in pristine white, covering up any and all flaws in an attempt at transformative magic.

We don't walk too close to the surf, keeping our feet as dry as possible, but the sound of the waves lapping at the shore soothes my nerves every bit as much as the woman holding my hand or the spiked cocoa in the other hand. We continue on for several yards before coming upon a fallen tree scoured of its bark by the water. Emma helps me sit down before settling next to me, then wraps an arm around my waist to hold me close as we watch the gulls wheeling in the air currents above the water. They almost blend into the drifting snow, their raucous calls our only true warning of their presence.

"Feeling better?" she finally asks, lips pressing against my temple gently.

"Yes, thank you, my love. You always know how to make me feel better."

She grins against my hair. "You're welcome. I thought we could use a little time alone, a low stress date of sorts." She shifts slightly to stare out at the water, resting her head against mine. "You know, you had me kind of worried earlier." Before I can answer, she continues, "Actually, you've had me worried ever since that night when we tried the cross-dressing fantasy."

"What do you mean?"

"I know it scared you to feel that kind of power again, but I'll tell you as often as you need to hear it that you didn't hurt me and you didn't manipulate me to do anything that I didn't want to. Gina, you have come so far in the time that I've known you. You took Daniel's last words to heart and opened up to love again, which has me grateful as fuck because it's given us both the chance to find happiness."

Tears fill my eyes at her words, but I can't tell if they're positive or negative. So many emotions swirl inside me, none lasting long enough for me to identify before they fly off like the snowflakes falling around us. I set my cup aside to wrap both arms around her waist, pressing my face into the crook of her neck.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to keep exploring what makes us stronger as a couple. Yes, we've had some rocky starts to exploring our fantasies, but this one's going pretty well so far, isn't it?"

That pulls me back to stare at her. "This is a fantasy?"

"Yeah," she says, and I can see the faint blush adding more color to her cheeks. "I've always wanted to take a stroll along the beach when it was snowing. I mean, I know we've had dates and walked along the beach before, but usually it was warm out, or Henry was with us, or both. I wanted this to be just the two of us, you know?"

"That's beautiful, Emma." I lean in to press my lips to hers. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"Thank you for trusting me enough to let me."

We fall silent again, trading gentle kisses as the snow falls around us and the waves lull us with their sounds. The world could blow up around us right now and I don't think I'd even notice. All that matters is this woman beside me and how she makes me feel. After several moments of cuddling and kissing, she pulls me into her side again as we stare out at the water.

"It's getting dark out," I finally say, reluctant for this lovely little fantasy date to end.

"Yeah, we should probably head back to the house. Or at least back to City Hall to get your car."

We sit there for another moment before she releases me to stand and offer a hand to help me up. Lacing our fingers together, she leads me back toward town. Our now-cold spiked cocoas are in our free hands, ready to be finished once we're back in the warmth of the car or the house. After a couple of minutes, when the sound of the ocean is beginning to fade into the background, Emma squeezes my hand.

"You know how we were talking about you trusting me enough to come out here without many questions?"

"Yes," I reply, curious where she's going with this.

"Have you ever trusted someone enough to give up control? To let someone else take the burden from your shoulders and just _feel_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was partially inspired by this image that was found on [this tumblr page](http://naomigokce.tumblr.com/post/99336758200/supercamry-do-you-see-what-i-see-first-date).


	5. Spanks for the Memories - Part 1

Glancing at my watch, I groan at how late it's getting. Emma's going to kill me if I'm late, especially since it was my idea for this particular date of ours. Thankfully Henry has decided to spend the weekend learning sword techniques from his grandfather. There's no need to traumatize him if he should show up at an inopportune moment. Another glance at my watch has me scurrying to apply the finishing touches to my outfit. I know that the minute I walk through that door, this date will begin and very little will stop its progress.

Running a hand through my hair nervously, I reach for my phone with my free hand just as it indicates a text message.

           _You didn't change your mind, did you?_

Before I can even hit reply, let alone type anything, another text comes in.

           _Because it's totally okay if you do. This is supposed to be fun for both of us, remember?_

Her concern eases some of the nervous energy tugging at my muscles, and I let out a soft sigh as I start to type my own reply and send it.

           _Haven't changed my mind. Just running a bit late. And maybe a little nervous._

Her reply comes quickly.

           _Tell you what. I'll wait for you out front. We can talk if need be. Nothing starts until you walk through that door, okay? <3_

I stare at her message for a long moment, unsure of what I should be feeling right now. Relief, annoyance, and trepidation all fight for dominance and I'm really not sure which will win out. Rolling my eyes at myself, I type a reply as I walk out the door of my office, glad that the building is deserted on this early Friday evening.

           _Walking out to my car now. Be there soon. ILY_

Once again, her reply is quick, and I have to wonder if she's staring at her phone like Henry when he's playing one of his games.

           _ILY2 <3_

Slipping into my car, I half-consider just using magic to poof home, but decide against it. The drive, short as it is, will do me good. As I start the car, the deejay for the classical music station announces that they'll be playing _Scheherazade_ after the commercial break. A commercial for Gepetto's custom woodworking reminds me that I need to speak with him about Emma's Christmas gift. And then the music starts and interrupts my thoughts, the violin easing more of my tension as I wind my way home. Pulling into the driveway, I wait the extra minute for the final violin solo to end before I turn the car off and get out.

Emma's leaning against one of the columns on the front step, hands in her back pockets as she quietly watches me walk toward her. Her lack of movement allows me to take in the sight of my lover, knowing instinctively that I will always be safe with her. Worn blue skinny jeans are tucked into her work boots, the denim encasing and showing off her strong legs. The familiar white tank top and red leather jacket adorn her upper body, the armor of the once upon a time reluctant Savior. There's a questioning smile on her face as she pushes to an upright position when I'm within a few feet of her position, then steps down to meet me on the walk with a soft kiss to my lips. I melt into her touch as her arms wrap around my waist, nuzzling my face into the curve of her neck.

"You smell especially good," she says, breath moving a few strands of my hair slightly. "Did you shower before you came home?"

"Not right before, no, but I was feeling nervous earlier and had two hours free at the last minute. I chose to take advantage of that time and went for a run. That prompted the need for a shower."

"Mm-hmm. Did you relieve any pressure in the shower?"

My head snaps up to stare at her, drawn to the subtle quirk of her lips. "Of course not! That wasn't part of the deal. Are you trying to--"

Her lips on mine stop the rest of my sentence, tongue slipping in to stroke along the roof of my mouth before tangling with mine. A soft whimper escapes me, body relaxing into hers further as I lose any thought of resistance. Emma keeps control of the kiss, not letting me get too caught up yet. Our date has yet to officially begin, after all. Not to mention the fact that we're still standing out in plain view of anyone walking past the house. We may have technically been together for two and a half years now, but I still have some issues with _too_ much of the public displays of deeper affection. And the last short-lived relationship I had has truly cured me of wanting anyone else to be privy to my displays of affection toward my lover.

"Hey." Her soft word brings me back just as I register her fingers stroking along my cheek. "Where did you go just now?"

"Just thinking, I guess." I close my eyes and lean into her touch again, needing the reassurance that she's really here.

"I meant it when I said that there will be _nothing_ held against you if you change your mind about doing this, Gina. This is a big step for you," she says, then smirks, "and I know how hard it is for you to relinquish your control, Your Highness."

Scowling, I swat at her arm. "You're an idiot," I mutter, burying my face in the curve of her neck again. I stand there for a minute or two, just drinking in the comforting strength that Emma always seems to exude. It must be those Charming genes at work. The thought makes me smile and mouth "Idiot" against her neck, followed quickly by a kiss. "I can do this, Emma." Clearing my throat, I straighten and meet her gaze. "I can do this," I repeat with a smile.

"All right. Then let's go over the ground rules again, okay?" When I nod, she matches my smile and squeezes my waist. "After I open the door, I want you to count to at least one hundred before you come inside. Take as long as you need to, but I need at least that long to get ready."

"And I assume I'm to count by ones rather than fives, tens, or twenties?"

I can't hide the smirk when she rolls her eyes and mutters, "Pain in my ass." I shrug and blink falsely guileless eyes at her.

"So that's a yes, then? Count to one hundred by ones. Check."

"And when you walk in that door, the date begins and only one of two things will put an end to it: the logical conclusion or the use of a safe word."

Sighing softly, I squirm. "I know this already, Emma. We've gone over it a hundred times at least."

"And we're going over it one more time, Regina. Just humor me, okay?" When I finally nod, she smiles. "All right, what's your yellow word?"

"If I need to take a moment, I say Henry," I reply, meeting her gaze evenly again. "And if I need to stop things completely, I say…" I swallow against the lump in my throat before I can speak again. "I say Cora."

The bright, encouraging smile bolsters me. "Good. Slow down to talk about it is Henry, stop completely and the date's over is Cora." When I nod again, she continues. "My yellow word is also Henry and my red word is Tallahassee."

Repeating the words to cement them in my mind again, I'm reminded of our first conversation about safe words and how she's only ever had the one word. While Emma's had far more experience with this than I have, I'm still relieved that she picked up Henry's name for her yellow word. 

"And remember, Regina, using your safe words does _not_ make you weak or anything negative like that. Using them means that you're strong enough to know that something's not working right." She kisses me gently, hands moving up and down the length of my arms. "Are you ready for this, Gina?"

Taking a deep breath, I smile and nod. "I'm ready. Go on inside, Sheriff Swan, so I can start counting to one hundred. I'm sure you wouldn't want the mayor to catch her death of a cold out in this damp weather, would you?"


	6. Spanks for the Memories - Part 2

The door clicks shut behind me and I breathe a sigh of relief as warmth seeps into my bones. It's been getting colder earlier than usual this year. The soft clearing of a throat pulls me from my wandering thoughts and I look up at Emma. Just the sight of her standing at the top of the foyer stairs settles me in my skin again.

"You're late, Madam Mayor," she says, arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry. The meeting--"

"Dinner's ruined, you know. And thank you _so_ much for calling to say you'd be two hours late."

I swallow reflexively, looking down at my hands clenched together. "I'm sorry, Emma. It won't happen again."

"You're damned right it won't! This is the last time you'll be late. Upstairs, now. It's time you learned your lesson the hard way."

"I--"

" _Now!_ "

The sharpness in her tone sends me scurrying up the three steps to brush past her. As I make my way up the staircase and down the hall to our bedroom, I can feel her just a step or two behind me. The smoldering heat radiates off of her, a siren's call to my body and soul. Without thought, I slow down at the top of the stairs, jumping when a hand lands sharply against my ass. The sensation sends a frisson of desire oozing down my spine to pool low in my belly, as well as raising goose flesh all over my body. I scamper toward the bedroom, unsure if I want a repeat of that spanking or not.

Once in the bedroom, she closes the door and leans against it. Her gaze is heavy on my skin, caressing me as if there are no clothes between us. I want to run to her side, rub against her like some wanton kitten craving her mistress' affections. But I don't. I don't move, I don't speak, and I only glance at her from under my lashes.

"Strip."

Now I meet her gaze curiously, another wave of need making me want her even more.

"You think you have all the power because you're the mighty Mayor Mills of Storybrooke. Nothing happens in this town without your knowledge or approval, right? Not tonight. Take. Off. Your. Clothes."

The cadence of her voice pushes past the objections in the back of my head at this treatment. I know why she's doing it, just as I know what I need. Eyes not leaving hers, I remove the burgundy blazer that has been a part of my mayoral uniform practically from day one. Setting it on the chaise, I reach behind me to tug at the zipper. With each inch it opens, I can feel some of the weight on my shoulders lifting. No one else truly understands what it means to be mayor, to have to put the good of the town first, even when I hated every single person living in it. Belt undone, I let the dress slide down my body to pool at my feet. For a long moment, I stand there, clad only in bra, thong, stockings, and heels. Emma's gaze is hot on my skin, leaving a palpable trail that I will feel for the rest of my days on this earth.

"Keep going."

Swallowing thickly, I set the dress on the chaise with my blazer, then reach up to unhook my black satin bra. My breasts feel heavy on my chest as I release them from the satin confines, nipples puckering despite the heat in the room. Before I realize it, my arms are crossed over my chest in a vain attempt at modesty. A quirk from her eyebrow forces me to move my hands, one going to the bed for balance as I slip out of my heels. I let out a soft moan as the muscles and tendons from arches to ass relax, feet pressed into the carpet in blessed relief for a brief few seconds before I set the shoes aside, as well.

"Stop." Emma's soft command stills my hands in their task of removing one of my stockings. "Look at me." She pauses until I stand again and meet her gaze. The intensity in her eyes stokes the fire low in my belly, and I shudder from the need coursing through my veins. "How does it feel?"

"Wh-What?"

"Losing your armor, your power? How does it feel?" There's a glint in her eyes that makes my lips curl up in a show of defiance. She shakes her head with a low chuckle. "I see it's still there. Finish the job then. When you no longer have clothes, you no longer have power," she says, then growls, "Strip. The jewelry goes, too."

Swallowing thickly, I nod once and lean back against the bed again to remove each stocking in turn, setting them on the pile of clothing on the chaise. Down to just my thong, I take the time to remove earrings, watch, and necklace, but hesitate at the gold and emerald ring on my right hand. I haven't been without that ring since I accepted the dark magic into my soul. Shaking my head slightly, I move to slip the thong from my body and drop the damp scrap of cotton and lace onto the pile. The ring still gives me pause, but after a long moment, I take a deep breath and slip it from my finger to settle on top of the pile of clothing and jewelry. Now I turn to face Emma fully naked, no armor left beyond what's in my head.

"Kneel."

I don't hesitate, only vaguely startled that I'm complying so quickly. My hands squeeze together in my lap as I settle down on my haunches, eyes downcast in obeisance. She walks around me, fingers toying in my hair briefly before she returns to stand in front of me. All I can see are those boots of hers, the black leather worn and creased with much use over the years, and the blue denim tucked into them. I want to trace up the length of her body so badly, first with my eyes, then my hands, and finally my lips. I want to worship her for the Savior she truly is to me.

The sudden jolt of pain starts in my scalp, radiating out to stiffen my spine, but I refuse to meet her gaze. It's as she said: without my clothes, my mayoral armor, I have no power. And she's not told me that I can lift my head just yet.

"You're beginning to understand now, aren't you? The power is a weakness, not a strength. You cannot survive with power alone, can you, pet?"

I stiffen at the nickname, unable to shake the memory of Mama and her almost obsessive need to show her possession of me, of my life. Any disobedience brought about the strictest of punishments, almost always accompanied by some sweet sobriquet to further keep me mentally and emotionally offguard and pliant.

"Henry?"

The word is softly asked, making me blink in surprise in an attempt to clear my mind. Hazarding a glance at her, I find Emma crouched in front of me, eyebrows knit together in worry as she studies my face. I attempt a smile for her, but know that it doesn't _quite_ meet my eyes.

"Henry?" she asks again in that same tone. When I shake my head, she cups my cheek. "Gina, it's okay to use your safe words."

"No!" I reply, hands clenched more tightly together as I fight tears. "I'm okay, I promise. I just-- Please don't call me ‘pet', Emma? Mama used to use that when…"

She leans in to press a kiss to my temple. "I understand and I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories. Is there something else I _can_ use that won't cause a similar upset?"

"Something less…" I let my words trail off as I search for the right explanation. "Something less _familiar_ perhaps?"

"All right. How about ‘girl'? Will that work for you?"

A quick search of my memories for any use of that word comes up empty and I smile, nodding my head. "That should be fine. Thank you, Emma."

"Anything for you, Gina." She smiles and presses a light kiss to my lips. "Are you okay enough to continue again or do you need a minute?"

I deliberately meet her gaze for a moment, letting my love and trust shine through, then drop my head and relax my grip to rest each hand on my thighs. "Yes, Mistress."

I don't need to look at her to know she's got that bright smile on her face that is a cross between pride and desire, mixed in with a healthy dose of love. She gets to her feet, stepping back to circle me again. Once she's made a full circuit and a half, she stops behind me. I can feel the heat of her thighs on my back despite our distance; the sensation makes me shiver.

"Tell me, girl, do you feel uncomfortable to be so bereft of your power?" I don't answer right away, unsure of what I should say. Apparently, this is the correct thing to do. Her hand is in my hair again, tugging my head back as she leans in to hiss in my ear, "I asked you a question, girl. Answer it or feel the consequences."

"I-- Yes, Mistress." The words are difficult to get out past the lump in my throat, followed quickly by a low groan as her free hand moves around to pinch one of my nipples. "Oh gods, yes, Mistress!"

She chuckles then, tweaking my nipple again before nipping sharply at my earlobe. My eyes close at the need rushing through me, feeling my thighs go slick. Her lips move down to suck at the spot just below my ear, hard suction leaving what will surely be a dark mark for all to plainly see that I am claimed by this woman. I want nothing more than to submit to her utterly in this moment, no matter what happens.

"That's right, you just want to come and prove your disobedience, don't you?" Her husky voice wraps around me, smothering any dissent I may have wanted to voice even a moment ago. "Perhaps I need to punish you for that disobedience, that desire for control even now?"

"Yes, Mistress," I murmur, the words barely more than the breath they're carried on. "Anything for you."

Her fingers tighten in my hair again, causing me to hiss and squirm, but I don't dare move. She sucks roughly at my neck again and reaches around to pinch my other nipple at the same time. The dual sensations shoot an arrow of desire down my spine, my thighs pressing together ever so slightly to cause friction. My hips rock gently, ass grinding into my heels, and I moan softly until she presses her nails painfully into my nipple.

"Did I say you could pleasure yourself?" she growls, letting go of my nipple suddenly. The tingling in my tormented flesh causes a rush of blood in my ears that nearly drowns out her words, my hips still rocking gently. "That is enough, girl. Your disobedience is astounding tonight. It's time for some punishment. On your feet."

She stands, tugging me up by my hair. I have no choice but to struggle to my feet, eyes downcast and hands twitching at my sides as my body thrums with need. Stepping around me, Emma goes to the nightstand on her side of the bed. I don't have to look to know she's opening the bottom drawer to pull out a very familiar lockbox. The thought of what she could be pulling out has me fighting the urge to squirm. After what feels like an eternity, but is likely less than a minute, she comes back to stand in front of me.

"Give me your hands, girl." When I do as she asks, she wraps soft cotton rope around my wrists in an intricate knot that she still won't teach me, preferring to use it as part of her personal arsenal. I test the bonds, knowing there's a way for me to get free if I absolutely need it, but hoping to continue my streak of not needing it. "And now the rest of it," she says, slipping the blindfold over my eyes. "How many fingers am I holding up, girl?"

I shake my head, seeing nothing but black. "I don't know, Mistress."

"Good. Now, answer my next question truthfully. Do you trust me?"

I don't even hesitate. "Always." And it's the truth.

"Good girl," she says, then takes my elbow and gently turns me around. "Take careful steps forward until your knees touch the bed. When they do, bend over with your arms over your head."

The reality of her words hits deep in my belly, but I do as commanded. It takes three steps before my knees touch the duvet. Reaching out with my hands to skim along the mattress, I bend over, shifting to accommodate the new position by spreading my legs slightly for balance. The movement leaves me exposed, my face heating up in embarrassment at just how aroused she's made me tonight. If I can smell it, then so can she.

"Would you look at that? Someone's gotten a little turned on by the thought of being punished for hoarding control." She chuckles darkly, and I jump as a finger strokes along my inner thigh. "Mmm, piquant with just a hint of sweetness. Just the way I like it."

"A-Anything for you, Mistress."

"I know, and that makes me very happy. But you still deserve your punishment, girl. I want you to count each one. If you lose track or come before I give you permission, the punishment will be worse. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mistress." Before I can complete another breath, I hear a whistle and feel a sharp sting on my left ass cheek. The shock of it sends a jolt of adrenalin and desire through me. "Oh gods! Uh, one. Thank you, Mistress."

This pattern continues, the flat of her hand landing alternate blows to each side of my ass, sometimes harder, sometimes softer. Each one is met with my immediate count and gratitude. She pauses at random intervals to stroke or drag her nails lightly across my sensitive flesh. These movements cause my nerves to practically crawl under my skin, but as my punishment continues, I find I'm falling deeper into myself, into the magical connection that Mistress and I share. The pain isn't as strong any longer; the arousal so primal, it feels as if I've always been in this loop of practically breathing my need.

I can feel all sense of control and power slipping away, my heart beating stronger and freer with each successive laying of palm to ass. It's beyond explanation to feel this free for the first time in my life. My trust in Mistress is absolute; I would do anything she asks without hesitation. I can feel her approval and awe at how well I'm taking my punishment. It makes me want to be so good for her, take whatever punishment I deserve for my sins of pride and control.

"Are you listening to me, girl? Tallahassee!"

Her words finally filter into my blissful haze, threatening to ruin this moment. "No! I'm sorry, Mistress. I hear you," I say, bending my arms at the elbow as if in supplication to her. "Please don't stop, Mi— Emma. I'm okay, I promise."

For a long moment, there's nothing but the sound of our breathing in the room. And then I feel the faintest press of lips to my hypersensitive skin. I couldn't stop the moan escaping my lips if my life depended on it.

"As you wish, girl," she murmurs, hand landing sharply on my ass another handful of times, kicking my endorphin high into hyper drive. "Come for me, girl. You've more than earned it."

The words barely register in my brain and my body reacts willingly. Every muscle clenches tightly in unison once, then in random patterns as I grind my hips into the bed. There's a loud keening noise that surrounds me, egging on my body's spasmodic reactions to my orgasm. Just before I black out from the sensation overload, I realize that noise is Mistress' name from my own lips.


	7. Spanks for the Memories - Part 3

When consciousness returns, there are soft hands stroking the length of my backside from the crown of my head to the balls of my feet. It feels incredible, but I can't even battle my lassitude to lift my head to see who's doing it. Those same hands gently massage first one foot, then the other. After that, they work up each set of muscles, alternating legs, until they reach the apex of my thighs. A soft moan escapes my lips as fingertips lightly brush across my still-twitching sex.

"Well, it sounds like someone's decided to join the land of the living again." There's humor in those words, even if it's heavily laced with relief.

"H-How long?" I ask, voice thick with exhaustion and satiation. And then I realize the rope and blindfold are gone.

"Just a couple of minutes," she says, shifting up to stretch out along my side and press a gentle kiss to my temple. "How are you feeling?"

"Can't move. Can't open my eyes. 'm I floating above the bed?"

"No, Gina, you're sprawled out on the mattress like a starfish."

I smile at that image, a soft giggle bubbling up as I picture a starfish with a series of bright red handprints on its ass. It sounds exhausted to my ears, but I don't care. "Love you, Emma."

"I love you, too, Regina." Her fingers move hair behind my ear, then stroke along my cheek. "Come on now, let me see those beautiful eyes of yours. I want to make sure you're fully back with me. Mistress and girl need to be put away for the time being."

It takes a few tries, but I finally open my eyes to meet worried mossy green depths. "Hi," I whisper, feeling my cheeks heat up with another blush.

"Hi yourself, gorgeous," she says, face lighting up in a relieved smile. "How's your ass feel?"

I frown, attempting to figure that out. "Very warm," I say softly as I catalog the sensations, "maybe even hot to the touch, and sensitive. I can feel the air against my skin."

She shifts to press her lips gently to each cheek, the movements eliciting a soft moan from me. "Would you like me to heal these for you?"

"Just--" I frown as my voice cracks, swallowing thickly to clear my throat. "Just the worst of the pain. I earned each one of those marks on my ass. I-- _girl_ disobeyed Mistress and deserved her punishment. I will wear them with pride."

The faint tingle of her light magic works its way across my skin, but her hands still haven't actually touched my ass yet. The surface pain fades, but I know I'll be left with some tenderness and possible deep bruising in a couple of spots. Nothing worse than if I'd somehow pulled a muscle or twinged my back. And then she's stretching out along my side again, fingers combing through my hair.

"Better?" She smiles when I nod, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to my lips. "So…"

"I think I'd like to do something like that again," I reply, shifting slightly to lean into her hand still moving in my hair.

"Yeah? You liked not having to be in control all the time?"

I nod and move onto my side, able to nuzzle at the side of her neck more easily. "It was intense and freeing at the same time. Every time your hand landed on my ass, I felt another layer of control fall away, even more so than when you made me strip out of my clothes. I--" I blush, unable to continue my thoughts for a moment. When I do reply, my voice is softer, almost a whisper. "How many-- Emma, I don't even know how many I took. I honestly just felt like I was floating, and it made me feel safe and warm. I couldn't separate Regina from girl for a little while there. Or maybe it was a long while, I'm not sure. I honestly lost all track of time because it just felt _right_. Does that make sense?"

"It does. I've been on the bottom before. With the right person topping, you can go pretty deep into subspace or you can have a really intense orgasm. The fact that you came as hard as you did means you didn't hit subspace, and that's totally okay. You were fantastic tonight, Gina, and I am _so_ proud of you for being so agreeable to this fantasy."

"I--" I lick my lips, mouth feeling suddenly dry. "I've never truly liked control, not like the others think. But without it, I felt like I was going insane and succumbing to the insanity of power and dark magic. I haven't wanted to feel that in such a long time, and what you did tonight helped me let go of a little more of that." I sigh heavily, curling into her body again. "I don't think I'm making any sense."

She tugs lightly at my hair, the sensation making me whimper. "Stop trying to be a perfectionist. You're doing just fine, Gina. This is supposed to be a pleasurable experience for both of us. I don't want you to let Madam Mayor or the Evil Queen come out and try to ruin it. Just enjoy the experience and know that I am more than willing to explore this side of you further. I gotta admit that I found your submission really hot. And we can work on seeing if you're a switch like me. If you're not, that's totally okay."

"Really?" I lean back to meet her gaze, feeling calmer just at the sight of those mossy eyes that I love so much. "You want to do that again?"

"Of course, I do, Gina," she says as she waggles her eyebrows at me. "And not just for the spankings, though you made that sexy as hell. I love you and I intend to be here with you for the rest of our lives. And since that'll be a long time, we have a whole lot of fantasies we can explore, or re-explore as the case may be."

I press a sweetly demanding kiss to her lips, body molding to hers as love and desire begin to swell again within me. "Thank you, my love. You are more than I ever thought I deserved."

"You're the same for me, gorgeous. So… What fantasy should we explore next?"

 

**…TBC?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be sequels to this little tale, as I mentioned in the initial author's notes. Right now, it's honestly down to coming up with a series title, as I'm quite sure my muses will come up with all sorts of fantasies they'd like to explore...


End file.
